Places in the World
by Amandous
Summary: AU and slight OOC. A look at what if Wesker had won and if Birin was still alive. Focuses on Sherry. Because she was an innocent little girl. Maybe this could have happened.


**Warning: This is a complete AU of Resident evil. Say what if Wesker and Birkin won? What if the world was their's to do with as they please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song. (Somwhere I belong by Linkin Park)**

**Enjoy please...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(When this began)<em>**  
><em>I had nothing to say<em>  
><em>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me<em>  
><strong><em>(I was confused)<em>**

Sherry Birkin was not a normal child by any stretch of the imagination. She strove very hard to gain her father's aproval and the aproval of her godfather; William Birkin and Albert Wesker. Not an easy feat for a child. But still she tried so hard. She didn't understand why her mother always looked so sad when she saw them talking together. She just knew that it upset her mother very much and she would end up with a trip someplace far away from her father to do sometihng fun. She was in the third grade when everything happened. A lot of people died and came back. She didn't really understand but she knew one thing. Her mother didn't make it and her Father and godfather were the reason behind it. Wesker, because he was just Wesker to everyone but her father, became a monster called a Tyrant. Sherry always thought that Tyrants were humans who ruled people and were mean and cruel to them. She was apparently wrong. And her father became something else. They both still looked human but they weren't. Sometimes it scared her to sleep in the same house as them and she often slept outside sneaking back inside so that they wouldn't know better.

"Sherry what is wrong?" Her father asked her once and she looked up at him blinking her bright blue eyes.

"Nothing father." She muttered softly and he frowned a bit at her.

"Sherry I know that this is all strange but it's for the betterment of the world. Don't you see?" No she didn't but she nodded slowly and he smiled at her brightly. He was happy with her so she didn't want him to become upset. She didn't like it when he was upset. It ended with people she liked disappearing. Sometimes she swore she saw them again as ghosts blaming her for what had happened to them.

_And I let it all out to find_  
><em>That I'm not the only person with these things in mind<em>  
><strong><em>(Inside of me)<em>**  
><em>But all the vacancy the words revealed<em>

But as she got older Sherry felt the pressure of her bottled up emotions until they sprung a leak and she screamed and yelled and threw things. At her father. She was shocked later at the horror of what she had done. She had yelled and screamed and threw things. At. Her. Father. She's been grounded heavily for it. Made a prisoner in her own room. Not that she minded too much. It gave her a lot of time to reflect. She looked back and realized that if she'd been paying attention that there were others who felt as she did. That it was wrong to kidnap people to play God with their lives. But she couldn't escape this could she? She apologized to her father after a month and he forgave her almost instantly patting her lightly on the head. She was only twelve. She didn't know better. It was an awkward time for her. She felt like screaming again. But she kept her mouth shut. She didn't scream because she did know better. Wesker was in the room now. His glasses hiding his eyes but she knew that they were trained on her.

"Sherry how are your studies coming?" Her father asked over dinner one night and she looked up at him blinking. He'd never really showed an interest in her studying before.

"Fine I suppose. I don't really have your flare for science but I'm good at writing books and stuff. Mr. Burton thinks that I have the potential to be an author." This didn't please her father. But he'd never seen her write. She didn't have his flare for science and that was the truth. It didn't really interest her. She used it though. A lot of it. Her small novels and short stories were riddled with science. Her father had never read any of them. Pain echoed in her heart. Her mother read them. And she loved them. There was a void in her heart for that. Sherry somehow felt that Mr. Burton would be gone soon. Her father was displeased. She'd meantioned her tutor's name and then information that displeased her father. Barry Burton was a dead man.

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_  
><strong><em>(Nothing to lose)<em>**  
><em>Just stuck; hollow and alone<em>  
><em>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<em>

Sherry walked through the halls of the labs. They were white, a vile and horrible colour, and stunk of antiseptic, to cover the scent of death but that always leaked through. After her unfortunate dinner with her father Mr. Burton was replaced with Excella. She refused to be called Ms. whatever-her-last-name-was. She claimed it was pointless as they weren't meant to be so formal. Sherry was now seventeen. She'd be eighteen soon. Her father didn't look any different in the ten ears that had passed but she had changed. She developed into a woman. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a sharp blue. She kept her hair braided back in a long thread. Her bangs hung in front of her eyes a lot. Her skin was also rather pale but she didn't mind. She wore a lab coat, oddly this was a fine version of white, with a pair of black cargo pants under it, the hems tucked into boots, and a deep forest green tank top. Bitter truths lay before her eyes. Her father, a man she loved more then anything in the world, was a monster a cruel man who used people and threw them away when they became of no importance to him any longer. She'd also learned of the relationship between her father and Wesker. They had been lovers. But then her father got married. And she was born and it ended. Apparently Wesker had something resembling a moral compass that said it was wrong to sleep with a married man with a young child. Sherry supposed it was his need to always come first. That was why he did not go back to her father. Even when her father begged him. Albert Wesker had someone new and better. He had Christopher Redfield now. Sherry had met his younger sister when things began. Claire was very pleasant and concerned for her brother. Sherry met Chris once. And the first thing he'd said to her was "You're on brave kid. I bet I wouldn't have made it at your age." his smile was so sad and true. She looked at the tall man who had messy brown hair and bright bluish green eyes. He was nothing like her father or godfather.

"You seem distant darling. What's troubling you?" Excella asked and Sherry blinked seeing the woman.

"Nothing Excella. I am fine just lost in thought." Excella laughed lightly.

"You remind me of your father very much but there seems to be a touch of Wesker in you." She muttered touching Sherry's cheek. Excella then walked away happily and Sherry stared in shock at the wall. It scared her and made her feel horrible to be anything like Wesker... Or her father. She didn't want to be like them but what else could she do? It was too late. She'd missed her chance. She couldn't just change the past.

_I wanna heal  
><em>_I wanna feel what I thought was never real_  
><em>I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long<em>  
><strong><em>(Erase all the pain till its gone)<em>**

She looked at the mirror and glared at herself. She traced her cheek lightly looking into the mirror. She didn't know what possessed her to look at herself. She was pretty she supposed. She held a quiet beauty about her that was not easily seen. She sighed and moved away from the mirror. She walked down the corridors and found herself looking at the Children's holding room. She touched her chest over her heart. She didn't know why but she looked in on them and what she saw made her heart pound in her chest. She didn't hear Wesker coming down the hall. She just stared at them. One of them was bloody and held a trademark scowl on her face. She was several years younger then Sherry but she would know who's child that was anywhere. But how? How had she ended up here? Surely her father wouldn't allow her to end up here. Surely he knew she was here and was trying to rescue her. Surely.

"What are you looking at?"

"That girl... She looks much like Mr. Redfield." She muttered softly and the girl who couldn't have been more then thirteen at the time scowled even more at the wall. It was a look that Chris reserved only for Wesker. Wesker smirked just slightly and looked at the girl. The glass that looked in on them was mirrored.

"He is her father." Was all Wesker said and Sherry knew that the girl that was inside that room was the reason Mrs. Valentine's heart was ripped out. She broke one of the most sacred of rules. Do not touch what belongs to Albert Wesker.

"What is her name?"

"Why don't you go and ask her?" He asked and she looked at him suspiciously. She connected the dots. He was testing her. He knew that she didn't agree with what was happening and was testing her. Though how he knew she had no idea.

"Perhaps later I have work to do." She muttered and turned away from him walking swiftly down the hall. His eyes never left her back. She clutched a knife in her coat pocket just incase. She didn't release it until she was in her room and the doors and windows were locked.

Could she really do it? She walked into the room and they all looked up. Some looked confused others wary of her. They were usually only visited by Wesker and Birkin. She wondered when she lost the calling him of Father. It was long ago maybe.

"Whoa re you?"

"I'm Sherry... I would like to speak with Chrisopher Redfield's daughter if I could." the girl stepped forward.

"What do you want Birkin?" She asked. Sherry was shocked and it showed. "I can tell how your father is just by looking at you." Oddly she didn't sound hateful.

"I wanted to know your name." She muttered and the girl tilted her head before looking around. She spotted someone and then nodded slowly.

"It's give and take here. I give you give I take you take."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. For now though, my name's Max." She said and Sherry nodded holding out her hand for Max to shake. The other girl did so hesitantly.

_I wanna heal  
><em>_I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_  
><em>I wanna find something I've wanted all along<em>  
><em>Somewhere I belong<em>

Sherry worked two more years with them. She became well liked. Eventually she secretly allowed them to read her stories. Max loved them. As did the younger children. Sherry loved to get comments in crude handwriting but also in the simply lettering of Max. She didn't have Wesker's loopy handwriting or her Birkin's scrawl. She printed her letters neetly rounding or sharpening them randomly but all were thought out carefully and if they didn't meet her standards she erased them. It wasn't until a year had passed that Max made her request. She wanted information on her aunt and father. Sherry knew she had a choice. She could lie and say she couldn't find anything after pretending or she could dig down and do something that made her freeze in utter fear. She could defy her father and Wesker and give them real information. The escapes of the children had calmed down much more since she started visiting.

"Last that they heard your father was in South America with a man named Carlos Oliviera. Claire was with Leon last I heard and they... They almost got caught looking for you." She watched Max's expression. She looked down and she shook her head.

"I told them not to come. I told them not to look." She muttered and Sherry touched her shoulder.

They love you they'd say it was worth it."

"How do you know?" someone asked. She wasn't completely loved but she was liked at least a little.

"Because that's how my mother was." Sherry seldom talked about her mother or thought of her but all her memories were fond and warm.

_And I've got nothing to say_  
><em>I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face<em>  
><strong><em>(I was confused)<em>**  
><em>Looking everywhere only to find<em>

Wesker and Birkin were waiting for her when she arrived at the mansion. She blinked once and watched them both. Her stomach was feeling heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"I've noticed that you have been spending a lot of time around the children Sherry. Why is that?"

"I was curious about them and have been studying them closely. it seems they've recreatated a crude heirarchy in their midst. It is very interesting."

"Will you be writing stories on it?" he asked and she looked at Birkin eyes glancing off to Wesker a few moments later before returning to her father. She wanted to scream or laugh. She did neither. Somehow her voice came out with a calm somewhat biting retort.

"If I was to write a book involving these things it is not as if it would ever be pupblished. Nor that you would read it." He frowned slightly and opened his mouth to talk. "Nothing is more important then the G-Virus." She threw the line she'd heard when she was much younger back in his face. He snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. She turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Wesker asked and she glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed now. In my room. I don't feel very hungry. Captain." She said before walking swiftly from the room. She didn't know whether or not it was in victory, fear, or just want to be away from them. She did know one thing. It was a shock that she'd acutally gone threw with it and openly defied her Birkin and godfather. She touched her head and sat down at her desk. One of her manuscripts was there. It had been written two years ago. She blew her hair out of her face and then took out a paper and pen. She started to write. She loved the ability to hid the papers that made up her thoughts. She never felt safe using her computer no matter how many encryptions she placed on it she knew somehow Ada Wong would get in.

'Fucking spy.' She paused jumping at her own thoughts. She'd never actually used such language before even in her own head. She bit her lower lip and then looked at the door feeling like a little girl again. Back at the beginning.

"Fuck." She whispered softly. "Fuck this. fuck work. I'm not going to fucking do it." She said and blushed slightly. She couldn't focus. She looked around her room and felt her emotions spilling over again. It was like she was a child. She looked at things from a child's view. She'd always wanted Birkin to love her and approve of her but now that she had it she realized something. His approval was not worth the price she paid for it. She made up her mind. She'd get Max and the other children out of the labs. She kenw of a few hiding places. Africa was a good place to get lost in and they'd never think of going there. Well they would and then Birkin would dismiss it. Or Wesker would. Because there was no one in Africa. Chris and Claire Redfield were on this side of the world. Sherry smirked a bit. She touched her lips. She'd never smirked before. She kind of liked it but she liked her smile much better. Her real smile that she had well smiled since Mr. Burton died.

_That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_  
><strong><em>(So what am I)<em>**  
><em>What do I have but negativity<em>  
><em>Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me<em>

She walked through the halls of the labs seeming to ignore the people around her. She was actually accutely aware of them studying her differently then they used to. She used to just be 'Mr. Birkin's daughter' now she was Sherry Birkin: Lab coat with a bleeding heart. She didn't care. She really didn't. She didn't know what shift had happened over night but somehow it was like a switch was flipped and people took the liberty to try and be nasty to her. Like they wanted her to lash out at them so they could run to Birkin and get her punished. She wondered if that was what they were doing. They wanted into Birkin or Wesker's good graces so they thought to use her as a scapegoat.

'Screw them all.' She thought to herself and she worked on as if it didn't bother her. She thought of how to break them out. She needed to use all her skills. She'd be up against Wesker and Birkin. They had many resources that she did not have. Ada Wong and Jack Krauser being two of them. Sherry tapped her pencil against her papers looking over it.

"Ms. Birkin?"

"Yes?" She asked softly with a faint trace of annoyance.

"No need to be rude." The voice muttered.

"I think you would find it a touch annoying to have several people staring at you without speaking to you for the last hour as well Clements." She said and turned around raising a blonde eyebrow at the man. he gulped. "Is there sometihng I can help you with?" She asked and he shook his head. She returned to her work. She wished the world was the way she always pictured as a child. Her mother and father loving her with her godfather there looming int he background like a black shadow making it an odd but happy family portrait. She finished her tests and felt the chemicals getting to her. She walked towards the children's room. She slipped in easily when no one would notice. Small children surrounded her almost instantly.

"Miss Sherry where have you been?" They asked and she calmed them down slowly. Max looked at her and gave a small smile and a wave. She was talking to the doctor, the name of the child was not known to Sherry but everyone referred to the redhaired girl with pale skin, freckles, and deep brown green eyes as Doctor, or Doc in Max's case. Sherry made her way over and looked at them. Max was about a month older then Doctor. They were both fifteen now. Sherry had been wrong in her assumption. Max was fourteen not thirteen.

"What is wrong?" She asked and Max looked over at Sherry before looking away.

"We were told that Rebecca Chambers, Ayanna's cousin, was found among the dead earlier this week." Max said adn Doctor, Ayanna Sherry supposed, looked sick to her stomach. Sherry have managed to sneak the girl actual medical supplies. Apparently she had always wanted to be a medic or doctor. It just ran in the family.

"I'm going to get you out of here.' Sherry blurted softly. Both looked at her shocked.

"What?" Ayanna asked suspiciously.

"I...I want to get you out of here. All of you. But I don't know how. The security is tight. And then there's getting you out of the country because you can't stay here." Sherry shook her head running a hand through her bangs. Max blinked at her still in shock.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yes. But it's complicated and hard. People might die." Sherry said and slowly a thought dawned on her. She felt the weight of the glock that was on her hip. "People will die." She said and nodded to herself. The two younger women looked a bit afraid but looked at her with caution and hope.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to fake a break out."

**_(Nothing to lose)_**  
><em>Nothing to gain; hollow and alone<em>  
><em>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<em>

This was insane. It was completely and utterly insane. But it could work. It had so much potential to fail and potential to succeed. Sherry's very life was on the line for this one. One little screw up and she knew she'd never walk away from it. But oddly she didn't care about that. She was giddy. She was happy; she was terrified of failure. She felt adrenoline running through her viens as she walked downt he hall towards her destination. She didn't know how this would play out but she knew one thing. She needed to give Ms. Wong something to toy with and a play mate for Mr. Krauser. Then there was the fake trail and the real trail and then the trail-that-look-fake-but-it-was-really-real to make up. Most of the needed tools were already at hand. She had placed hints and ideas in the minds of the scientists around her. For once she was grateful that she was just as good at Wesker at manipulating these scientists. If she wasn't then she wouldn't have gotten this far. She looked at the main computer hub. She looked at the computers all around her. It was beautiful in it's own way. She'd helped to name this system. She smiled bitterly. She'd been in her Lewis Carroll phase. The red Queen was even modeled after her, to look like she ahd when she was nine, it would take her at least a year to make this gift for Ada Wong. The children were patient and willing to try. Sherry was on edge. A year was a long time. Max simply accepted what she said and told her not to cut corners.

Sherry somehow knew that she would't gain anything though this but somehow she felt like she was gaining sometihng. it was an odd feeling and she continued to go through the lines of code slowly. Measuring them out testing them and then breaking them into small pieces. Perfectly. She repeated this cycle but always made sure never to get sloppy. Sloppiness lead to mistakes which inevitably lead to failure. and failure wasn't an option at the moment. She looked over the lines again making sure she'd just done it correctly. It was time to get her head in the game.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_  
><em>And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed<em>  
><em>I will never be anything till I break away from me<em>  
><em>I will break away, I'll find myself today<em>

The day finally came. And it went off without a hitch. She grabbed her glock and looked at the security personel as they made everyone empty their weapons. All blades were handed over. She took the knife out of her pocket and placed it on the table. She removed the bullets from her gun and looked at the children who were carrelled in the area. Max looked at her and then at a different person. The guards had backed off as Wesker and birkin were there. Sherry held her gun ready. She took a deep breath and Max smirked at Wesker.

"Catch!" she yelled and threw something. It was seemingly aimed ar random but they watched the bullet fly through the air. A hand clenched around it and Wesker frowned. He opened his palm and saw the beautiful perfect bullet there. Sherry moved fast and grabbed the magazine of her gun and loaded it shooting the man who had tried to take it in the head.

"RUN!" She yelled and then grabbed several weapons throwing them at Wesker and Birkin. She then moved and ran away with the children seeming to scatter every where. Whenever they were almost caught Sherry managed to shoot the offender. She gathered a few more weapons from the officers who tried to stop her. She reasoned that Wesker and Birkin were in shock and that was why they weren't trying to stop her. Or maybe they knew she wouldn't get far with the red Queen running the show. Sherry smirked again and paused a moment at a wall computer typing in the access code.

"Ayanna you're up." She muttered softly and the redhead nodded before uploading the White Queen virus. Sherry placed a com in her ear and heart a familiar voice in her ear, her own at age nine.

"My you're having a ball aren't you?" She asked and Sherry chuckled lightly. Most of the children were out now. Headed for the safe haven of the large truck that would take them out of this hell hole.

"I think I am."

"Becareful Sherry. They're getting concerned." the computer cautioned softly and Sherry skidded down an empty hall. She heard feet pounding after her. She saw the door on the other side of the hall. Ayanna and Max joined her secons later and they sprinted down the hall. The White Queen activated the lazers and several of the men were cut into pieces. Just before Sherry reached the door she stopped and turned around. Birkin and Wesker were on the other side of a net of blue light. They had managed to override the lazer commands manually.

"Sherry get back here right now. You're in very big trouble." Birkin said and she shook her head.

"I'm not a child anymore. I won't let you take this from me. I've finally found a place that I can feel truly whole. I don't want that void in my life anymore."

"You need to learn your place." Wesker said and motioned to the weak men. "we are above them all." Max balled her hands into fists and glared at the man. Ayanna touched the door.

"But I already know my place Wesker."

"Oh? And where is it girl?"

"Right here. Standing between you and them." She said and her true smile bloomed onto her face. "I think it's funny that this is my place when all my life I worked for your approval. And the approval of Birkin, my father. I'm sorry to dissapoint you but this is where I belong." she then turned away and walked out the door with the two younger women following her swiftly. She made it to the truck and hit the gas. The children murmured queitly.

"Ayanna that radio should work. Open it up and remove the tracking device otherwise we'll never get far." Sherry commanded and Max helped Ayanna. They threw the spider like device out the window hitting it on a tree. it cracked and broke. Sherry let out a break and sighed softly. She had so much work to do.

Africa was hot. She'd cut her long hair and the other children got used to it fast. They were living in the Congo. It was safe for a the moment. No infection save normal ones that she gave them pills and shots for. She was shocked when chris, Claire, Leon, and several others found them. Max hugged her father tightly.

"Sh, sh, it's okay. I'm so sorry." he muttered to her and Sherry watched smiling lightly. Claire and Leon moved to talk with her.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again kid." Leon muttered and she shrugged lightly looking over the children.

"I'm where I belong." She muttered softly.


End file.
